


No ladies tonight

by RatTale



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatTale/pseuds/RatTale
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is swimming in a sea of misery when he finds himself alone for Christmas. But Dave always appears to pull him up before he can sink. This time with the help of a sprig of Mistletoe.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	No ladies tonight

It was going to be the first Christmas without Jack. Without Haley, without his family and without really meaning to, Hotch felt the slow descent of misery take hold of his soul, clamping down as harshly as the cold snow did to their poor city.

The office looked like a Christmas Decoration monster had thrown-up all over the interior. Streamers and baubles and wreaths, and ribbons and lights and all the other tidbits that went along with ‘Christmas cheer’. And sporadic sprouts of Mistletoe just to keep you on your toes. Still, it made some sort of horrible sense, that for Christmas Eve he found himself at work, finishing up reports, completely unwilling to go near his apartment for fear of being miserable enough to get drunk. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this dark.

He missed his family so much it stung. Burning him through to the core. They were supposed to share a happy Christmas, sharing presents and cheer, and all he managed to get them was a serial killer.

Hotch pressed his face into his hands, taking long hard breaths to calm himself back down. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this _dark_. Like it was seeping into him through his pours to grip his heart in a stranglehold. The last time it had come this close was Foyet when the bastard had murdered a bus full of people just to make a point. That day Hotch had felt his whole world crumble, his walls breaking at a mere touch and he’d been certain he would be swallowed by an abyss.

Of course, Dave had been there, pulling him up and out, forcing him to stand and keeping his walls up with a mere glance, effectively rescuing him. He smiled, the memory warming him against the cold.

“Thought I might find you here.”

If Hotch didn’t have such good control over his reactions, he would have damned well jumped right out of his chair and most likely have drawn his gun. As it were, he simply glanced up quickly and quietly tried to bring his heart rate under control. Dave, in quite a nice black suit and purple silk shirt, undid by three buttons and a cologne he could smell from his desk was leaning against his doorframe, with a smile that spelt immediate trouble.

Hotch quickly looked down at his work, willing his heart to stop beating now please for an entirely different reason. He adored Dave, as a friend and comrade, but also as something more. The silly fancy had started that evening in the cold alleyway when Dave had so viciously pulled him back from the brink.

Hotch shook his head. “I just wanted to finish this –“

“And not be anywhere near your empty apartment.”

Hotch glared at him, but Dave raised both hands as a sign of peace. His three golden rings shimmered in the soft glow from the lamp. “It doesn’t take a profiler to see what the heck’s going on Aaron.”

He nodded, “Going out for a wild night?” he asked, gesturing to the clothes, trying not to let his own jealousy bite through his already aching heart. It had taken enough of a beating, thank you. Instant guilty punctuated his excitement. Hayley was still waiting for him, if he could fix their marriage Jack could have a normal, happy childhood. He’d do anything to give Jack that, to somehow make it up to Hayley. After ruining her life, it was the least he could do.

He owed her so much. No matter how much he wanted something else.

Dave walked in, his smile almost feral in its implications, one which never failed to make Hotch’s blood sing. _Stop it, Hotchner! Dave would never see you in that way. You’re acting like an infatuated school girl._

“Actually,” he said, coming to lean against the desk, “I came by to ask if you’d be willing to join me?

Hotch snorted, “What? No _le signore_ on your arm tonight?”

Dave only chuckled, “No, no _ladies_ tonight, no.”

The way he said ladies made him pause. An emphasis that felt almost unneeded. Hotch shrugged, “I appreciate the offer, but –“

“Aaron,” Dave took a seat on the desk, his big eyes too warm for Hotch to outright dismiss their sincerity, “You can’t stay here tonight, it’s not healthy – you’ll turn into Scrooge if you’re not careful. Next thing you know, you’ll be docking our pay and start yelling ‘bah! Humbug’ for no damned reason… which you’re pretty close to, actually.”

The raised eyebrow was enough to make Dave smile. “And I’d like a little company.”

Hotch shook his head and reached for another file. “You mean you need a wingman. And I don’t – ”

Before he could open the new file, Dave gently grabbed a hold of it and just as gently pulled the file free from his grasp, keeping a light hold on his wrist, “No,” he said, his voice now as soft as his grip, “I want _company_.”

His heart stopped.

 _Company_ , stated like _ladies_ , with a hand still gripping Hotch’s burning wrist, and his eyes now far more intense than warm which was, in turn, warming up Hotch’s face, and _oh_. He quickly looked away, reflexively swallowing around the tight knot in his throat. Dave wanted to take him out? He knew about Hotch’s infatuation? And he hadn’t punched him clean across the room? He wasn’t sure if he felt elated, embarrassed or terrified –

A gentle tug on his wrist got him to his feet, and without letting go, Dave pulled him around and closer to stand in front of the desk. “Garcia was very thorough in her Christmas decorations.”

Hotch closed his eyes, oh shit, the Mistletoe. Dave _would_ see that, no one else had, and those who had, had steered clear of his desk, but Dave was Dave and Hotch had forgotten about it and now his friend was leaning in as if he was wanted to –

Instinctively he placed his hands on Dave’s chest and swallowed, he could smell his cologne, his soap and light sweat. Could feel the heat resonating from him. “Dave…” His voice cracked in equal parts hope and terror. Haley was still out there along with Jack. He couldn’t just _forget_ about them. No matter how much he wanted this – all of this – to be real.

“Shh…” whispered Dave, sliding a hand up to his cheek, “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“It’s Hayley…” he barely managed. “I don’t know if…” I want this, if I want her, if I’m ready, if I want to say no, and that terrifies me –

Dave’s eyes softened, his expression one of perfect understanding, marred by disappointment. “I’m sorry, Aaron.” And he pulled away. Taking his warmth, his smell and _Dave_ away from him. Something inside of him broke at the sight.

Without conscious thought, his hand crept out to wrap around Dave’s wrist, holding him loosely. When Dave looked at him with a curious and hopeful expression, one pinned under restraint and even a touch of hurt, Hotch felt something unfurl in his chest and he managed a smile, “It’s bad luck…” he said softly, “To refuse a kiss under a Mistletoe, Dave.”

The change was gradual and cautions, the hurt fading now replaced by that warmth and softness Hotch had fallen for so easily.

He reached out and took Hotch’s other hand. “You sure?”

The intimate touch sent a shiver up his spine, and Hotch had swallow before he could speak. “No,” he said, and quickly followed up, “But I want to at least try.” He laughed a little, “It is the season for miracles.”

Wordlessly Dave stepped closer, wrapped a hand around his waist – making Aaron’s breath catch – and leaned in close, “I take it back,” said Dave, voice husky and low. “You’re not a Scrooge just yet.” And with a final, sweet smile, Dave leaned in and kissed him. Hotch’s breath rushed out, his brain barely able to remember to respond, but he did, gratified when Dave instantly pushed forward, making his heart sing and blood burn.

Hotch pulled away and immediately hid his smile into Dave’s shoulder. His heart now whole, and happy to be here for Christmas.


End file.
